Fruitcup
by BlueberryAndPancake
Summary: In every fruitcup, there has to be oranges and bananas (and lemons and limes). Also spice and fluff- lots of it. One-shot collection of noncest RinxLen, rated M for obvious reasons. Please RXR, feel free to drop in requests!
1. Android love

**A/N: Hola guys~ We're back!**

 **So, we decided to get this one-shots thingy up and running again. In other words, none of the chapters are related in any way (unless otherwise specified). Like we said in the author's note (in the Rin x Len Citrus Mix), we'd be able to create a larger variety of stuff if we aren't tied down to set personalities for the characters and such.**

 **So, here's one of the requested lemons! Many apologies to afjk (along with everyone else) for dragging out your requests.**

 **Sorry everything was so messed up, with ChocolatePancake's summer job and BlueberryMuffin in Asia, fanfictions got kinda screwed over in the process. Though we're entering our junior year of high school, so it may get busy. Academics before hobbies, of course.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

Len Kagamine's fingers worked quickly on the keyboard, his eyes focused on the eroge visual novel game in front of him. The lights were dim. Behind him, the walls were covered in countless posters of anime girls dressed in minuscule clothing. A plethora of soda cans and pizza boxes littered the floor.

His light blue eyes reflected the scene on-screen in front of him- a panting teal-haired girl, her fingers digging into the bare back of the guy thrusting in and out of her.

"Guess I already worked out the route for this girl." He saved the game and went back to a previous save point. "I'll try working on the other one now."

 _Click, click._

Up popped an image of a small blonde girl. He resumed his playing.

Yeah, yeah. Society deemed him as a loser, a "hikikomori", but who cares? He sure didn't.

Not that Len needed to talk to people that much. He _didn't_ want to, anyhow. Not after he caught his girlfriend cheating on him with some douchebag asshole. And besides, he worked at home as a game programmer. Computers and game characters won't leave you. They won't betray you. Long story short, he just wanted as minimal human interaction as possible. And he was content with that.

But that didn't stop an ad at the corner of the game from catching his eye.

The girl on the ad looked the same as the one in the eroge game Len was playing right now, except there was something quite unusual about it...

"A custom personal android?"

* * *

 _The next morning_

* * *

"Master..."

Len opened his sleepy eyes groggily and yawned, a blurred image of a blonde girl's face right above his own. He blinked for a few times before his brain fully registered the vision.

"H-how you g-get in here?!" He jerked up in shock and threw off his covers, nearly knocking her over, but what he saw next really made his jaw drop. The android he had bought last night online was completely naked, her smooth, creamy skin completely exposed. His eyes took in the beautiful sight in, and never once did he find a detail that would differentiate her from an actual human being

Len gulped and felt himself starting to get aroused, pulling the blanket back in order to hide his... growing 'excitement'. He hadn't seen a naked girl in front of him before, except for the 2D ones in his ero-games. It was as if one of those pretty animated girls had come to life, right in front of him.

"I got delivered by your doorstep this morning, and I picked open the lock in order to enter your house. My data tells me that you're a hikikomori and would much rather not step outside your home." She seemed unfazed by her nudity, her face lacking in emotion. "I was programmed to understand everything about Master. Including your telephone number, passwords, foods you like, your shoe size, and the types of hentai visual novel game preferences."

Well, then.

"Y-You know..." Len gulped and awkwardly looked away, heat pooling in his crotch. "... you probably should put on some clothes."

"I cannot carry out a command until you give me a name."

He thought for a moment, letting his eyes drift back to her.

"Rin." Which he found quite befitting of her; short, sweet, simple. She was petite and wasn't overly curvy, and compared to many of the girls in the game he had played previously, she was almost a little plain. But, to him, it was one of the things that made her seem so realistic, so _humanlike_. None of the other characters could pull it off.

"Rin..." The android closed her eyes. "Data input complete."

 _Could it be that she doesn't know anything about naughty things? Though I know that I may have to install other software into the android for her to work..._

Len shifted around on his bed. "Rin... can you put on some clothes now?"

She didn't listen and, instead, got up onto the bed next to him, watching his blushing face with curious blue eyes, as if trying to take in new information. Her look was so pure yet so determined, somehow, that Len nearly mistook her for an actual human girl. He felt himself twitch down there.

"I thought Master prefers Rin like this?"

"What're you-" He stopped abruptly when her smooth hands landed on the bulge in his shorts, his words replaced by a sharp gasp.

"My data shows that when Master's swollen here, he's happy."

 _Holy shit. She actually knows about stuff like this..._

"Y-yeah... So, can you, um..." Len stuttered "...touch me there, Rin? It's called a handjob. You stimulate the penis with your hands, um..." What was he so embarrassed about? She was an android, his android, after all. Not some human girl who would-

"Yes, Master." Smooth hands suddenly pulled down on the waistband of his shorts, freeing his erection. Rin took his length in one hand and stroked it gently, making Len gasp out at the tingle that traveled up his spine. Her other hand wandered down at the base and traced his balls softly, occasionally pressing her finger harder against him and rubbing just a bit rougher.

Len groaned softly. He hadn't even gone to the point of kissing with his previous girlfriend (before she had cruelly ditched him), much less do something so... _intimate_.

"Does Master want Rin to do anything else?"

"Just a little... Faster... _hah..._ " Len panted.

The pleasure became more intense as Rin's pace increased, making Len moan out. One of her palms came up to rub on the tip of his member in a circular motion. The blonde looked up at the android with half-lidded eyes. Though her movements were far from mechanical, the look on her face was unreadable, and it was hard to tell whether there were emotions present in her or not.

He was getting closer and closer to release, but there was still something that he wanted to do. Something that he should have done before now.

Len sat up abruptly, his arms taking in the body of the small android tightly. He wondered if androids were capable of having feelings, and he wanted to test her out. Without thinking, he tilted up her chin with his fingers and pressed his lips against hers. It was a simple kiss, nearly chaste, but he felt himself nearly melt at the feeling of her warm mouth pressed to his own. It only lasted for a brief moment, too.

Nonetheless, the once indifferent look on Rin's face changed drastically, a brilliant shade of pink coloring her face. Len felt his heart leap at the sight.

"Master...?" Her voice was no longer emotionless, it had a nearly timid tone to it, much like a tiny, scared animal. "What was that...?"

"A kiss, Rin." Len leaned in and pressed his lips against hers again, a shiver running through his body at the softness. Rin moaned lightly into the kiss. "Don't call me Master."

 _I don't want our relationship to be that of master and servant._

He positioned himself above her and brushed her hair softly. Rin whimpered quietly when he stuck a finger in her, rubbing her entrance. A warm wetness seeped out, and Len decided to add another finger, stretching her a bit more. A small whine escaped from Rin's mouth, arousing him even further. He was throbbing with need.

Hearing her breathy moans, Len decided he really couldn't take it anymore. He pushed himself into her, giving a small grunt of pleasure as he felt himself being squeezed by the tight warmth. Rin gasped out and clutched onto the sheets tightly, her eyes squeezed shut and entire body trembling hard.

"Are you okay...?" It seemed like pain was programmed in her data and Len was worried that he had hurt her.

"Yes. It's just that I..." Rin put her arms up to hide her flushed face, as if embarrassed. "I can't comprehend this sensation. It's not written in my data."

She was cut off with another kiss. "It's okay," Len whispered quietly into her ear. "I'll teach you all about the feelings of pleasure and love."

 _I don't intend to treat her as just an android._

He started sliding slowly in and out of her, trying to keep himself under careful control. High pitched moans were heard with each movement he made. Len started to thrust faster as the pressure in his groin increased, and the way Rin was grabbing onto his back told him that she was reaching orgasm as well.

"Rin!"

"Nngh- AHH!"

Moaning loudly, both of them climaxed and grasped onto each other tightly. Rin tightened on his cock, spurting out over him as he came into her insides. Len, still panting heavily and shaking, pulled out of her and laid back down on the bed next to her.

He rolled over and quickly pulled her in tightly to his bare chest, his arm encircling her small waist. Despite the fact that she was an android, Len could feel her warmth, the same as that of another human. He never realized it until then, but he really missed the feeling of entwining himself with another person and falling in love.

Rin hugged onto his arm and pulled him closer, as if she had just read his mind. Which, considering her highly advanced program, she probably did.

"Hey, um, I..." She looked away from him, a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"You never told me what to call you."

He looked back at her azure blue eyes, blushing a little at how adorable her face was.

Rin cocked her head and looked into his eyes, much like a curious kitten would.

He traced one of his fingers down a strand of her silky golden hair, chuckling softly. _She's so cute._

"Len. Len is fine."

"Len." Rin clutched onto his arm tighter, pressing her softness against him. Len felt his heartbeat quicken yet again. "You know... you have to go out sooner or later. Staying indoors for prolonged periods of time and the lack of human interaction is damaging to both your physical and mental health."

"But..."

"I'm worried about you, Len..." The blonde male stopped short of whatever he was going to say when he looked back in the eyes of the android. In the sapphire blues, he saw a mixture of emotions. A cross between worry and love.

Nobody had ever directed those emotions towards him before now.

Not long after, the door opened and he stepped outside.

If anyone had passed by him at the moment, they would have noticed that the blonde boy, once an asocial hikikomori, was holding the hand of a girl.

The games in his room soon piled up with dust, left completely forgotten.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was one of the more unusual things written so far, but it didn't turn out half-bad. Kinda short though.**

 **SEND IN REQUESTS FOR FUTURE FLUFF, LIMES, LEMONS. In order to create variety, we just want to make a note that the level of eroticism may differ between chapters; it could range from mildly pervy stuff to really rough smut.**

 **If you have a super-specific request however, a PM would be preferred, if possible.**

 **Thank you, and until next time!**


	2. Melted Chocolate

**A/N: Hola!**

 **Badically I was kinda stuck between a Valentine themed lime and something involving food. So then I thought, "Why not both?" *Mexican music***

 **(Yes, I am overly obsessed with internet memes. Feel free to judge.)**

 **Sorry this wasn't based off of a request, but, according to BlueberryMuffin, a couple days ago was the lunar Valentine's Day, so hey, perfect timing.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

Another bandaid was added to Rin's hand as she hissed quietly in pain.

She sighed in defeat as her cerulean eyes took in the mess of the kitchen in front of her, wiping her hands on her apron. Rin wasn't a master chef, she was sure of that, but she hoped that she could at least make something for a certain blonde boy for Valentine's Day without screwing something up.

Well, at times like these, there was always the option to consult in her older, more _experienced_ teal-haired friend.

"YOOHOO! MIKUUU!"

Barely a second passed by before the girl slid into the kitchen, holding her precious leek.

"Hey Rinny. Whatcha need?"

"The ability to make chocolate that wouldn't potentially give someone food poisoning."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yup."

Miku looked up and down the kitchen, where sugar and chocolate and several other ingredients were spilled all over the counters and tables. She walked over to the pot where a vat of chocolate was boiling and groaned, turning the stove off and moving the pot out of the way. "Rin, you can't overheat the chocolate, or else it'll start to separate and taste really yucky. Here, lemme help you make-"

"It doesn't count if I don't make it myself." The blonde girl buried her face in her hands. "I can barely get past the melting, let alone making everything look all fancy..."

"Melting, huh..."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Hey, Rin, I have an idea- a _wonderful_ idea." Miku's eyes glittered in excitement. Twisted excitement. She grabbed a chocolate bar out from a shelf and approached Rin, giggling. "You know, there's something that you can do to make Len _happy_ , something that involves _melted chocolate and fruit_..."

"Wait, wait, what are you- WAIT!"

Rin knew the insane tealette was up to no good again.

* * *

 _After some screaming and an arbitrary amount of time_

* * *

"Hey, Len!"

Miku flung open the door to Len's room, where he was busy wrapping up a small pink package. He glanced up at her, his deft hands still working on the item he held between his fingers, and smiled sheepishly, as if he had just been caught doing something silly. The tealette giggled softly, noting how different the two were- the former clumsy and fiery, the latter careful and shy.

"Oh, hi. I'm still wrapping up presents for everyo-"

Miku peered over his shoulder and grinned. "Bet that one you're working on right now's for _Rin_. Am I right~?"

Len flushed a bright red, clutching onto a piece of ribbon tightly. He didn't say anything.

"Well, speaking of her," Miku pressed on in amusement at his flustered reaction, "she's looking for you right now. In the recording room you guys share together."

"Couldn't she just have come up here?"

"Well, it would be, shall we say, physically impossible for her to do so."

"... uh..." Cue sweatdrop. It wasn't a secret that the two girls often got themselves in trouble as big as Kaito's tub of ice cream, but...

Eh, on the second thought, maybe not _that_ big.

"Dammit Len, just go along with it."

The blonde gave her a suspicious glance, but proceeded to make his way over to where Rin was.

Miku was a great, sisterlike friend and all, but Len had lost track of how many times he'd been embarrassed by her after she tried to put him and Rin in, err... situations. He sighed in annoyance. Last time he ended up in the hospital-

 _Oh._

Upon opening the door, Len's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets and he felt the front of his pants tighten up almost instantly. Rin was laying completely naked on the floor, her slim torso covered up in swirls of chocolate and caramel, complete with strawberries and banana slices arranged in a pattern. The rest of her body was decoratively tied up in a light pink ribbon to give her a seductively submissive look.

"Wh-what is... Rin, uh-" Len couldn't even speak coherently, he was so shocked. One of his hands went up instinctively to his nose just in case blood threatened to shoot out. Only a sight and he's already going bananas (no pun intended).

"Don't worry L-Len." Rin was just as flustered as him. The way she struggled against the ribbon was so _sexy_. "R-Remember how Master fixed your software so you wouldn't get sent to the hospital from severe bleeding like last t-"

"That's not the point!" Len pulled his shirt down just enough to hide his raging boner (though he was pretty sure Rin had already seen it). "I mean, why are you like... this?"

"I- well, I kinda wanted to make chocolate but it was getting really hard..."

As hard as his cock right now, probably.

"...so Miku told me to do this since she figured it could make you h-happy." Her smooth legs, also drizzled in the sweetness, pulled slightly against the ribbon. It was something so small, yet Len had to suck in a breath and clench down tighter on his shirt to retain what little sanity he had left.

"I'm really happy- a little too happy, I guess," he added, his face heating up, when noticed Rin's eyes on _that_ , "but you didn't have to..."

The blush on Rin's face deepened. "Dammit Len, just _taste me._ "

A tingle went up his spine at her demanding voice. Something snapped inside him.

"You bet your ass I will." With a growl, Len knelt over her small body and tugged at a banana slice with his teeth. Swallowing it, he started to lick a caramel swirl off of her stomach, savoring the sweet taste and the even sweeter, lewd little moans coming from Rin. His growing boner twitched at the sound.

"Nngh... _hah,_ Lennn..."

Rin squirmed around slightly every time she felt his tongue graze across her skin and his lips press down on her body, sometimes rough, sometimes gentle. His teeth occasionally scraped lightly against her when he bit down on the fruit. The pink ribbon that Miku had tied around her wrists and legs prevented her from moving too much, however, and she whimpered softly.

What a fabulous sight it was!

"Damn, Rin, you taste so good. _So delicious._ " With a faint smirk, Len worked his way up her body, eating the slices of fruit and licking the sweet tan and brown trails along the way until his mouth took the strawberries off of her breasts. He gulped and blushed even redder, seeing how he could just barely make out the shape of her nipple through the gooey sweetness.

"Don't stare so m- _HYAH~_ "

He snapped out of his trance and suddenly attacked one of her breasts without warning. Rin nearly screamed out in response. Len sucked gently on the pink bud, now licked clean of chocolate, and fondled the other one with his right hand. Despite the fact that her skin was still sticky and slippery from the sugary sauces, he couldn't help but find it to be terribly arousing.

" _Fuck_." His dark fantasies were fueled even more when one of Rin's knees came up to brush against his swollen groin, making him groan. He wasn't sure how long it would be before he gave in to his desires.

His left hand went up to free her hands from the silky ribbons to intertwine his fingers with her. He felt himself melting along with the chocolate when she squeezed his hand with every sound that escaped her lips.

Rin whined when his hand left her breast, but the sound was immediately replaced with a gasp when he lightly stroked her dripping wet core, making her tense up. The feeling was almost a bit ticklish, and yet it felt so pleasantly _good_.

"You can go- _hah_ \- a little... Rougher..."

His pants were getting unbearably tight, and Len was pretty sure that he would make a mess of himself if he had to wait any longer. He had no choice but to unzip them to free his throbbing cock. Trying his best not to lose control, he rubbed his length against her wet folds, coating his throbbing erection in her juices.

Though he wanted to go all the way, Len wanted to keep the entire experience soft and gentle, and just take a bit of time to bask in the indescribable, warm feeling bubbling up in his chest.

"And of course, I gotta save the best for last."

Len's lips pressed down on her mouth, both of his hands gripping tightly onto hers. Both of them could feel their hearts pounding wildly within their flushed bodies. His tongue darted out to trace her lips, gently prodding them open before he entered her wetness. Grinding even more roughly, he snarled and attacked every crevice of her hot mouth, tasting a combination of chocolate and fruit and what he could only describe as _Rin_.

He was surely going to get addicted to this.

Not willing to back down so easily, Rin raised her legs just enough to rub her inner thighs against Len's pulsing member and her wet pussy. She had to suppress a smile when she felt him grow even bigger.

" _Mhmm_... Rin... " He moaned loudly into her mouth and squeezed her hand even more tightly. Strangely, Len was a bit embarrassed at himself for making such a noise, and he bit down slightly on Rin's tongue.

" _AHHN_ ~ _mn_..."

It was Rin's turn to moan this time into the wet kiss, except the blissful sensation, mixed in with dull pain, that came from the bite turned it into something closer to a shriek as she suddenly climaxed, a wave of pleasure running through her body and her love juices exploding out over Len.

He started to tremble uncontrollably as she orgasmed on his dripping cock. The pressure in his groin was becoming too much for him. It only took a bit more of rough grinding before he came with a loud gasp, his cum shooting out in hot jets and splattering onto Rin's stomach.

Len slumped down in a daze, one of his slightly sticky hands still clasped weakly around hers.

When he shifted around, he was immediately aware of the slight weight in the pocket of his undone pants. Blushing, his hand fumbled to grab the small box out and press it into the hands of the still shaky Rin.

"What-"

"Open it." He almost felt stupid how he'd forgotten his present for her, his body having been eaten away by crazed lust from before (though he didn't regret it).

Rin's slender fingers tore off the wrapping paper and opened what appeared to be a tiny jewelry box. A smile broke across her face. Len had to keep himself from dying when he heard her giggle the kind of adorable giggles that had always made him shriek like a fangirl on the inside.

"Seriously, Len? Road roller earrings?"

"Yup." He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Meanwhile, with a few newly added photos to her camera, Miku was wondering how she could put the new blackmail material to good use.

* * *

 **A/N: You know how when you eat too much chocolate, there's this cloying sensation in the back of your throat? Except with excessive fluff you get that feeling in the back of your brain? (Bad analogy there)**

 **I'll get to the next request on the list for the upcoming chapter. I still have quite a few to fulfill from our last story, so please bear with me for now!**

 **Oh and do y'all want rougher stuff too?**

 **Spam us with requests and reviews, see ya'll later!**


	3. Who's the Master?

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the wait, everything was a little messed up recently. And school just started too.**

 **Master!Len x Maid!Rin is up. With a twist in the end ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

"Welcome home, master."

Len looked up at Rin, donned in a black and white frilly dress. Pulling off his shoes and shaking water droplets from his hair, he walked over to where she stood, planting a quick kiss on her lips. The soft rose coloring her face and the flustered look in her eyes that always followed never failed to make him chuckle. She looked down, her lip trembling slightly as one of her hands fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

 _She's so adorable._

"Y-you know, you really should remember to bring an umbrella when it's raining outside," she stammered a little, hastily handing him a towel and taking the school bag that hung from one of his shoulders. Len grinned.

Rin followed him upstairs while he dried off his floppy golden hair with the towel, humming nonchalantly and taking in secret satisfaction at the sight of her cute reactions from his teasing.

As his maid, it was her duty to tend to him.

As her master, it was his duty to see that she served him well.

Len didn't say it, but even if his father had told him multiple times to find a wealthy lady of his own social status, he could care less. Every time he tried to place his eyes on the women introduced to him at fancy dances and the like, Len found his mind wandering back to Rin.

"Your personal maid, from the common folk," his father had whispered to Len when she was introduced to the Kagamine household after another one of those ridiculously fancy schmancy parties.

 _To hell with that_ , Len had wanted to respond, when he caught sight of the faint blush on her cheeks and her shy smile.

It was misconception that love at first sight only appeared in fairy tales and children's books. At least for him.

When they reached his room, Rin set down the school bag and handed a banana muffin to Len. He broke off a piece and tossed it into his mouth, relishing in the flavor. She always seemed to know what he liked to eat the most.

Starving as he was, though, he had other things on his mind.

Len proceeded to pull off his soaked shirt before she could turn and leave, tossing it into a small laundry basket in a corner. Rin couldn't help but blush a little at the sight of his shirtless torso, but quickly averted her eyes and turned herself to the door, lest she was reprimanded for staring. After he changed, she would just continue on with her usual routine and take the wet clothes down to the laundry room, and-

"Rin. Massage me."

"E-eh?" Rin blushed harder and continued to stare at the wall in front of her, the image of the shirtless Len still burned into her mind.

"You heard me." Len's blue eyes grew icier with demand, a sparkle of mischief hidden under the frozen surface. His mouth was turned into a subtle smirk, yet he still feigned a displeased tone of dominance. "You dare disobey your master?"

"No... No, master." She bit her lip and forced herself to turn back around, kneeling down on the bed next to him and gently massaging his body. Her creamy hands, so delicate and pale, contrasted greatly to his tanned and muscular shoulders. One of Rin's hand trailed a bit further down his back to rub against a spot between his shoulder blades, and he felt a shudder down his back.

" _Nngh_ , it feels good."

"E-excuse me?" Rin squeaked, blushing even harder. One of her hands slipped, her movements becoming clumsy from her flustered state. She really hoped Len didn't notice that.

 _Oh, god, did he really have to say that?_

(Len did notice, though, and he giggled uncharacteristically inside his perverted mind.)

His back was turned away from her, but she could practically see the smirk growing on his face. As for Len, he was wondering in amusement at what would happen if his innocent maid were to see the bulge of his erection right now. "I just said it felt good, unless, I dunno, you were thinking of something _else_?"

Rin opened her mouth to protest, but before she could do so, Len roughly grabbed her shoulders and spun himself around to face her. He put his face up close to hers, their lips dangerously close. "Never mind about that. I'll return the favor here."

Forcefully kissing her with all his passion and pushing her down, his excited hands wandered and groped all over her body, searching for the spots where she was the weakest. Rin squirmed a little under his touch, her mewls muffled in the interlocking of their lips.

He vaguely remembered his first kiss with her, how she had been sitting next to him in this very room, helping Len with his homework. How he had turned his head towards her to ask a question and accidentally brushed his lips against hers. How he had forgotten what he had wanted to ask, his brain skidding to halt as his mouth tingled and his heart pounded.

Except it had been an innocent kiss at the time. They had both just stammered an awkward apology and continued on with their work.

This one was aggressive and passionate.

Feeling more and more turned on with each passing second, Len daringly slid his hand up her skirt, lifting it. He broke from the kiss and hungrily licked his lips at the sight of her silky white panties hugging her hips, a delicious spot of wetness growing at her core. With her still squirming around erotically, he managed to remove the dress from her body, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

He felt a twitch down below and growled, enjoying the sight of her exposed skin.

"Master~" Rin cried out when she felt his finger press into her pussy through the thin material. Len rubbed his finger harshly into her folds, even pushing the panties aside in the end to coat his hand entirely in her juices. He breathed in deeply, the strange and arousing fragrance tickling his nose and hardening his throbbing member.

"N-not there- ahh!"

But despite her words, she wanted more. And her master knew it, too, giving a small poke on her pink clit. Rin shivered from the sensation.

"My, my, getting so wet from just a few touches?" Len's voice was seductively dark. His hand left her pussy to undo his pants and free his erection. "Guess this maid of mine deserves some _punishment_."

Taking a nervous breath, Rin inched her mouth over the member slowly until the most of the hot length was in her mouth. Hearing Len gasp out in delight, she timidly took in the last inch and resisted the impulse to gag from the slight discomfort in her throat. Now fully enveloping it, she bobbed her head on the shaft, and occasionally hummed to give a soft vibration.

" _Nn_... _ah_ \- a little faster..."

Rin drew back from him to catch her breath, kissed the tip and continued on, promptly followed his orders. She could taste his pre cum flowing out. Her hands busied themselves with his balls, fondling them gently in contrast to her now rougher sucking and licking. Len gave a low, husky moan of bliss, and he felt himself tip over the edge.

" _Hahh_... I'm cumming!"

Rin's eyes widened when she felt the hot seed spurt into her mouth in long streams. She looked up at Len with the helpless expression that he loved, and flushed, yet dark look on his face commanded her to swallow. She gulped the slightly bitter substance down and moaned softly as she felt it run down her throat.

Even though she was still in shock, something defiant sparked deep within her mind. Normally, it would be against the rules for the maid to go against her master, but Rin wanted to let Len have a taste of his own medicine. After all these years of having him take the action, always teasing her like this (though she didn't really mind)...

Thoughts of revenge swirling in her mind, the tip of her tongue tentatively went to the tip of his now half-flaccid cock to give a quick but harsh flick. Much to her satisfaction, Len gasped out loudly, his knees buckling.

"A-Ah! Stop..." He panted, his entire body shaking. "I-I just came and it's really sensitive- _nnn_!"

She chose not to follow her master's words and instead continued to rub her tongue on the head. It was such a small action, yet to Len, the intensity was so overwhelming that each movement felt like a hit to his body, making him cry out and his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Wagh! N-No~"

Her mouth still sucking lightly, Rin looked up at him and gave a small smirk. "How isth ith~?"

She had to use both her hands to hold down a screaming Len as his body twitched uncontrollably, the vibrations of her words making it unbearable. His mind had been reduced to mush and it was impossible to differentiate between pain and bliss.

She decided to up the ante a little, pushing him over and lifting his legs just enough for her to-

 _Slap!_

Len had to clasp his hand quickly over his mouth to stifle a pained moan. A faint red mark was left on the right side of his bottom, the hot sting radiating from where Rin had spanked him. His legs were still lifted, lying down in a way that exposed all his embarrassing parts to Rin.

" _That's_ what you get for punishing me," she hissed.

 _Slap!_

The slap was even more harder than the last one, and was even accompanied by a sadistically rough rub to his balls. The left side of his ass now throbbed horribly. And yet, and yet, it was so sickeningly... _wonderful_. Len didn't even bother to conceal his scream, but instead arched his head back, his eyes glassed over in pleasure.

" _That's_ what you get for fucking with me."

A few more spanks were more than enough to bring Len's cock back to its fully erected state, silently begging for her touch.

Rin climbed over him and spread her drenched folds over his throbbing cock, bracing herself for the impact. She smirked at the desperate look on Len's face, then proceeded to slam her aching pussy down on his groin a second later. Shock rippled through both bodies, their barriers shattered in the mind numbing moment.

She quickly recovered and resumed her dominant persona, however, even though the pain had yet to ebb away.

"This time, _I'll fuck you._ "

Her breathing coming in short, hard pants, Rin started to slide up and down on Len, using his shoulders as support. Rin's breasts, held in by only a tiny bra, were merely an inch away from Len's face, unconsciously teasing him. Struggling to control his movements through his moaning and arousal, his hands went to unclasp the garment and toss it aside. His palms dug into the bouncing, fleshy softness as his eyes flickered back to Rin's beautifully flushed face.

To remind him that she was in charge, Rin arched her back a little to slam down on Len at a better angle. His loud groan was accompanied by hers as his length hit against her g-spot, her slippery insides squeezing against him. He thrusted his hips upwards to slide in deeper, again and again, to hit that soft spot that made both of them gasp out in pleasure.

With that, an explosive orgasm was shared between the two. Len's cum shot out into her, splashing against her womb and dripping out from Rin's tight entrance. Lifting herself just enough to slide him out, Rin laid on his chest, panting heavily. She still managed a victorious grin.

"Who's the master now?"

Len looked at her with angry eyes, growling in irritation at his defeat.

"I'll get you back someday."

"Mmhmm. Keep telling yourself that."

But the sudden touch of her soft lips rendered Len incapable of being angry for any longer.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp. Serves Len right for making Rin the submissive one in the beginning. MWAHAHA-**

 **Okay, next chapter is "Player"!Len x Insecure!Rin.**

 **(Sometimes I combine requests if possible, hope that's okay with everyone.)**

 **Until then~**


	4. That word

**A/N: Hey everyone, pardon the lack of updates recently (again). School's a lot busier than I thought, even with two of us writing. But don't worry, we shall never forsake our precious readers.**

 **So, "player"!Len and insecure!Rin, kinda lime-ish.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

 _I love you._

Ah, how good would he feel to have those words roll off of his tongue. Len smiled flirtatiously at the giggling girl with aquamarine eyes.

 _Her eyes look so much like Rin's._

But the girl standing in front of him wasn't Rin, so he couldn't say it. Presently, he felt a small buzz in his cell phone and decided that it was time to go. Time to attend to other more important matters other than wooing the ladies in his high school.

"Aww, Len, you're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I have a chemistry test to study for." _Lies, lies._ He gave the girl a small wave. "See you around, love ya!"

That little difference between "I love you" and "Love ya", he was suddenly aware of, seemed to have a barrier in emotion. He wasn't about to waste his time saying that "I" to someone who didn't hold any feelings to.

Len whipped his cell phone out just as he turned around the corner of the hallway and read the messages on the flashing screen.

"Hey ;) you have time on Saturday?"

 _So it's that girl with the golden ponytail again._ Honestly, Len didn't even want to respond, but he figured he'd still text back for the sake of politeness; he was secretly hoping that the message was from a certain other blonde, of course. Len wasn't usually lazy to the point where he abbreviated everything (hey, players need to be classy), but, well...

"Srry i have a project tht day"

"Aww :( it's okay, maybe next time xoxo"

 _Tch, how typical._

"Love u, bye"

That word again, huh.

Funny how he could only say that word to anyone who _wasn't_ the one he truly wanted to direct the phrase to. Because whenever she was present, his mouth would suddenly be rendered incapable of any of that smooth talk, like some miniature Ice Age decided to pay an unwelcome visit to freeze up his brain. None of the other girls had that effect on him.

And whenever she texted him, he would always find his fingers hovering above the keys, wondering whether he should type this, or if sending messages twice in a row would make him seem desperate, or if he should just screw it all and text her a sappy love poem.

In the end, it was either an "Okay" or "Sure, sounds good to me". Len would always click his phone off and give up on thinking of any more tactics. It wasn't laziness like that with the other girls, it was just that his brain refused to function.

He always heard that you had to take risks in order to get somewhere, but he had a terrible fear that she would distance herself from him should he do anything that implied what he felt towards her. So he would just keep himself quiet, quiet, quiet.

He walked down the corridor to meet up with Rin, her eyes a sparkly aquamarine and her hair a shiny golden. The girl who seemed so harmless (and adorable) but was the only one who had the power to leave his mind and mouth and fingers frozen.

"Where were you at, slowpoke?" She poked him in the shoulder, puffing out her cheeks with an impatient frown.

"Had to pick up a few papers."

"Ah well." Rin fiddled with a strand of her blonde hair and took his hand, leading him out the school. "Let's go over to my place then, I really need some help with my calculus homework."

"Yeah. Let's."

Len wondered if she could feel how hot and sweaty his hand was becoming.

* * *

"So did I do this correctly?" Rin held up her notebook. The papers were full of derivatives and tangents and other mathematical gibberish.

"Mmhm. Yep."

"You reallllly sure about that?" She leaned a little closer, lifting one of her eyebrows playfully.

"Y-yeah." Len felt his entire body heat up just having her at close proximity, her cute eyes looking intently at his face. If only he had the courage to lean in just a little closer and...

"Damn, would it kill you to speak a full sentence?" She sat back and huffed childishly.

 _I can't find the ability to, though,_ Len thought, still a little flustered by how close they had been a few mere seconds ago.

The cell phone sitting on the desk buzzed again, and Rin peered over in curiosity.

"Luka likes you too, doesn't she?" Rin flipped a page in her notebook, fiddling with her pen and biting anxiously on the end of it. Len had never felt so jealous of a writing utensil before. Somehow her voice had a different edge to it now.

"I guess."

"Why don't you go for her? I bet you'd get her easily."

 _I want you more, Rin._

"And she's really pretty and popular too."

 _I want to hold you and kiss you and feel the heat of your bare skin against mine..._

"She's not really my type." Len shrugged and flipped a page in his notebook.

Rin sighed and leaned against his shoulder, and he inhaled in sharply. Feeling her soft body pressed so close made him twitch a bit in a _certain_ place, but Len wrapped his arm around her shoulder gently, wanting to touch her more but afraid that he'd lose whatever little control he had if he did so.

"Hey, haven't you thought about dating one of those girls? You got half the school chasing after you, ya know." She sounded a bit sad.

"No. No, because I already have you," Len snapped suddenly, feeling frustrated that Rin didn't seem to acknowledge how much he wanted her. That, or she was too insecure, and he was determined to change that if that was the case. He turned to face her, his eyes flashing. "Honestly, do you have any idea what I'm feeling right now?"

She seemed a little shocked at his sudden response and shrank away a little, to which Len immediately pulled her back, his once soft touch turning slightly rougher. "B-But, if we date, you won't be able to regain your, um, status-"

"Rin." Without thinking, he pressed her up against the wall and pinned his arms to either side of her. She squeaked out in surprise. "I don't give a shit about that 'status' crap."

Desire ran through his entire body, his heart pounding and his groin burning.

"I love you."

And immediately after he said it, a bullet of guilt shot him through the chest. Throwing around so much of this word "love" had completely trivialized how much meaning the word held. Surely Rin wasn't going to believe such a desensitized statement.

"You say that to so many people." She grabbed on one of his arms, as if unsure whether to pull him closer to her or to push him off.

He expected as much. Rin was not some girl who would be easily swayed by sweet words.

"If you don't believe me-"

He brought Rin's face close to him, his thumb and forefinger lifting her chin. A switch flipped within him, though he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"-I'll have to prove it through other ways."

She let out a muffled noise of surprise when he crashed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. He pinned her arms down as if he was afraid that she would run away from the overwhelming sensations, and opened his mouth a little to allow his tongue to brush against her lower lip, prodding it gently open to explore her.

Rin moaned out when he rubbed against the roof of her mouth and timidly poked his tongue with her own, but he just kissed her more forcefully in a dominating manner.

They broke away from the kiss, panting for air. Len didn't waste any time, however, and brushed away Rin's hair to lower his mouth to her neck, dabbling on her soft skin with the tip of his tongue. Without warning, he took the delicate skin between his teeth and gave a quick but sharp nip.

Rin gasped, moaning from the pain and pleasure.

"You're mine, Rin." Len lifted his head from her neck to examine the dark red bruise, then resumed to suckle on the love bite, his tongue tenderly laving the sensitive mark he had left on his territory. " _All mine._ "

She attempted to hide her face, both scared and aroused as she felt a wave of heat rush through her body. Len growled and reached over to her blouse, unbuttoning it slowly and teasingly. He caressed every bit of skin that he exposed, eventually tossing the clothing to a corner and letting his eyes wander down to her chest.

Len licked the area between her small, perky breasts, savoring the whimpers that came out of Rin's mouth.

" _A-ah!_ Wait- at least let me t-take a shower or s-someth... _hyaa!_ "

"Doesn't make a difference. I still love your taste." He chuckled. Just as he had imagined, she was delicious. He bit down again on her skin, a bit more gently than the first time. Rin felt a warm pleasure rushing through her body and arched her back.

His hand trailed down to her skirt and pushed it off, licking his lips hungrily when he saw Rin's orange polka dotted panties. It was nothing fancy, no lace or anything, but Len found it to be incredibly sexy.

Of course, a naked Rin moaning his name, with a flushed face and small beads of sweat on her body, would be even sexier.

He could feel the heat gathering in his crotch now, and traced his finger over her sacred spot, becoming more and more excited when he felt a dampness on her panties. Len rubbed into the softness, his pants tightening when he felt more of her sweetness drip out.

"L-Len... This is kind of - _ah_ \- sudden..."

The dark blue lust in his eyes flickered a little, and Len's movements suddenly slowed down, regaining the least bit of control.

"But if it's what you want..." Rin brought her arms to cover her eyes, her body trembling slightly, "... d-do as you like."

As if someone had flipped a switch inside him once again, Len immediately drew back, his face burning in crimson embarrassment and shame at what he had nearly done. The images fueling his sexual desire still flashed through his head, but he felt so embarrassed, so _perverted_ now that he thought of it.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Len scrambled around, trying to pull Rin's blouse back onto her body. His fingers shook as he tried to button it up, stammering out awkward apologies. "I-I was caught up in the heat of the moment, I mean, I just wanted to show that I lo... you know, um..."

She was quiet for a moment, then suddenly busted out laughing at the uneasiness written all over his face. Len was still Len, after all.

 _He'll never change, will he?_

"Yeah." She lightly pushed him back and pouted, folding her arms across her barely covered chest in mock anger. " _I_ should do something about you almost _raping_ me."

He gulped, not catching the teasing sarcasm in her voice. "And what would that be?"

"I'll make sure that the world knows you're _mine_ too," she playfully whispered into his ear, kissing it and chuckling in amusement when the blonde male tensed up from the feeling of her warm lips.

Len gasped out, pink dusting his cheeks, when he felt Rin's teeth scrape his neck.

Yet, as Rin realized after being shoved back onto the bed by an uncharacteristically beastlike Len, it was just enough to somehow rekindle his fire.

* * *

It almost seemed that life always passed by the two blondes in the same way as before.

It was the same old crazy fangirls going after Len whenever they could. The same old cocky smile and sweet talk that would follow to reduce them into a shrieking, squealing mess.

He did learn to reserve _that word_ for only his Rin, though.

And whenever the two were together, he would immediately transform from the bold playboy into someone more shy and taciturn, who would always hold her hand a little too carefully (like she was a delicate, exotic flower, though Len would rather die than tell her that).

Nothing had changed much. But when they cuddled together, his arm pulling her body against him and his eyes averted awkwardly away from her face, Rin knew perfectly well even if he didn't say it often, she didn't have to worry about it. He would dip his head in quickly for a kiss, then pull back as if struck by fire (which wouldn't be incorrect; she could see his face burning afterwards even if he was turned away from her in an effort to hide his dark blush).

Rin could hear his heart pounding so violently within his chest that she couldn't bring herself to pressure him into doing anything further. Cardiac arrest probably wasn't romantic, anyhow.

Sometimes words weren't a necessity to confirm what he felt.

(Of course, sometimes she still found a way to flip "that switch" inside the less explored part of him.)

* * *

 **A/N: Heheh. Fluffy and soft, nothing too extreme.**

 **I like creamy key lime pie, but I think I'd want a super sour lemon pie as well.**

 **In other words, next chapter's gonna be extremely hardcore. Variety, y'know *winks suggestively***

 **On a completely different note, BlueberryMuffin's going to bake some apple pie for me. I'm excited :3**

 **Byeeeee.**


	5. Angelic demon

**A/N: Happy (early) Halloween everyone!**

 **Like we said before, this is gonna get rough. Prepare yo asses for a super sadistic Rin!** **(Whether that was meant to be literal or figurative is up to you.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

 _Click._

Many of the people in the screaming crowds, swarming around Rin in excitement, would describe the blonde as an adorable cherub if asked. Her pure smile and floppy white bow always gave her a bouncy, leporine appearance, sure to charm just about anyone who met her.

Well, at least that's what they saw.

Her finger traced one of the buttons on the small, silvery-blue remote she had in her pocket, laughing sweetly as she greeted another fan excitedly chattering about the upcoming concert. She occupied her other hand with signing an autograph book.

But if Len were to be here right now, he would have identified her giggle as an evil one. One that probably foreshadowed yet another malicious prank of hers or something even worse...

Or maybe it's because at the very moment, he _was_ the victim of hers...

 _Click._

* * *

Len gasped and clasped a hand over his mouth, his knees buckling weakly as a jolt of electricity shot up his spine for the thousandth time that day. The pencil he had been holding dropped and rolled over to the side.

He had told everyone in the Vocaloid house to not disturb him for the day while he worked on a new song for the concert in a few weeks. Though that wasn't exactly why he had decided to lock himself up in his and Rin's recording studio, which conveniently connected both of their bedrooms.

After all, how was he to concentrate on memorizing the lyrics when _this_ kept attacking him out of nowhere?

(Besides, the soundproof walls of the room could ensure that nobody would hear his embarrassing noises...)

 _Fuck. No, Rin, don't press the remote again._

He let out a shaky breath, the sensations disappearing as quickly as they had appeared. And yet, despite his (temporary) relief, Len still wanted more. Even more than that, he wanted Rin to hurry up and come back from her autograph signing and put him out of his torment.

The sound of keys and the door opening he had been waiting for so long for finally reached his ears. In came Rin, humming nonchalantly with that innocence of hers.

No one knew it but him, that she was anything but.

Len hobbled weakly over to the blonde girl, already at his limit. Rin's pure smile turned into the sadistic smirk of an evil, evil devil when she saw him in such a helpless state, eyes glazed over in lust, and took his face in between her small hands, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

He didn't even protest as he felt her enter his mouth. He encircled his arms tightly around her back and let out a muffled groan into the mess of lips and tongue, taking in every bit of Rin's taste. In his weakened state, she easily won the battle of dominance and pushed his tongue down, running hers over the back of his mouth.

Rin let one of her hands trail down inside his clothes, and he pulled back and bit down on his lip to keep back a moan when she lightly touched his throbbing groin, already having soaked the inside of his shorts in pre-cum. Her mind was bubbling with dark thoughts on the many ways she could tease Len to the point of insanity.

"Looks like you followed my orders when I told you to refrain from touching yourself while I was gone," she whispered seductively.

"T-take it out already... R-Rin..."

Gasping a little, she pulled back from the hot exchange of breaths and narrowed her eyes, one of her fingers hovering dangerously near the button of the remote. She watched in amusement as Len's eyes opened wide, shaking his head frantically yet knowing that he wanted her to press down on the damn button so bad-

 _Click._

"AHHHH!"

"Oops, looks like my finger slipped~"

Len had to grip on the small desk nearby to keep his balance. His fingernails scrabbled and dug into the wood. Rin felt a wetness in her tingling pussy starting to drip onto her panties, imagining all the _wonderful_ ways she could play with him...

... but, no, she decided she still had to tease him a bit longer. Her finger flicked the vibrator remote off.

"Why'd you stoppp?" He whined.

"Hmm? I thought you didn't like it, it looked so _painful_ to me, the way you were shaking and crying out like that~"

Len wanted Rin to fuck him so bad, he didn't care if he threw away his shame and ended up begging her to let him cum.

" _Nngh_... R-Rin... I want you to t-torture me more. Tie me up, abuse me, anything, please ... _ah_..."

"In that case, let's go back to your room, alright?" She giggled, taking his sweaty hand and leading him over to his bed.

Rin pushed him back with a small kiss, a bit more tenderly this time. Giving a sultry smile, she sat up and pulled out the chains he had (desperately tried to keep) hidden under his bed until _that_ happened yesterday. Her eyes sparkled when he blushed a bright red, mumbling a nearly inaudible "yes".

She could feel him shiver while she unbuttoned his shirt and pinned him back onto the bed. The handcuffs clicked shut, tying Len's wrists to the bedposts. His shorts were carelessly thrown to a corner as well, and he gave a small moan when he felt his leaking, throbbing cock being exposed to the cold air.

"Sorry, Len, but you won't have the fun of taking _my_ clothes off." The dress fell to the ground in a heap, revealing her yellow bra and panties. Her breasts jiggled a little, when she unclasped her bra, and Len nearly drooled at the sight of her perky nipples. Rin giggled and knelt down over him, pressing her lips against his one more time before she sent him into a heavenly hell.

"I wonder how sensitive you are right now," she growled, toying with the string at the bottom of the small vibrator that had been wrecking havoc on him for the past couple of hours. She gave a jerk, pulling it out while Len cried out, a spasm going through his burning body when he felt the sex toy rub against his insides. The chains rattled loudly.

"What a beautiful thing it is. Big enough to make you lose your mind, tiny enough to stop you from reaching ejaculation."

Rin could feel her panties becoming completely soaked as Len's howls filled the room. Never would she have imagined herself being a sadist who'd feel a rush of dark excitement every time he lost control.

That is, until she found out that deliciously _dirty_ secret of his...

She dropped one of her hands down to where her arousal was aching, panting a little as her fingers softly stroked her drenched pussy. With flushed cheeks, she looked up at Len, his eyes fixed upon her beauty as she touched herself. His teeth were clenched together, but desperate groans still fought their way through. She slipped one of her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, pulling it down slowly and teasingly. His member throbbed upon the sight of her pink slit, glistening with her juices.

"You like the taste of my pussy, don't you?" She brought her wet hand to Len's mouth. His suckled eagerly on her fingers, his brain momentarily going into a daze as he tasted her nectar. Rin moaned softly, feeling his warm tongue hungrily coil around each of her fingers. " _Nn..._ That's right, lick it up..."

Rin trailed her other hand down to cruelly stroke his inner thighs. Her face heated up in excitement. "Aww, look at you. Leaking precum from your weeping cock like a broken faucet."

Len was practically weeping tears himself; he had been kept on edge the entire day. And she somehow always knew when he was going to cum, for the vibrations would always stop immediately as he was about to reach orgasm.

He choked out a desperate cry when he felt Rin's fingers grasp onto his length, giving him the friction he had been craving for hours. She smirked and stroked his tip with the palm of her other hand, covering it in his pre cum. His hips bucked frantically, sending waves of unimaginable pleasure crashing through him with every rub against the silky softness of Rin's palm.

"AH! R-Rin...!" He came embarrassingly fast, uttering helpless moans, but his body still begged for more. But he really couldn't take it any longer. "Forgive me, please..."

"It's your fault, you know." She grinned wickedly and flicked his nipples teasingly with her tongue. "Should've kept those _sex toys_ hidden."

Len shuddered uncontrollably when he felt the soft wetness graze his small rosy buds and arched his back up at the feeling. Despite his ejaculation a minute ago, his member was already hardening again, twitching as it grew.

He remembered how he had been caught with one hand stroking his cock and the other working on the small vibrator up his ass, images of his beautiful girlfriend ravaging him flooding his mind. And, speak of the devil, the very person that fueled his rough, masochistic fantasies had to walk in on him the very moment he screamed her name...

"Should've locked your door _while you were playing with yourself."_ Rin teased the tip of his swollen cock relentlessly. With an evil growl and no warning, she took a prostate vibrator, dripping in lube, and shoved it into him. It slammed into his most sensitive spot dead-on. " _You pervert_."

"NNNGH! _Ah_ , oh God, please- NO! N-NOT THERRRE!" Len shrieked out in pained pleasure, each touch and vibration against his sweating body making him squirm and thrash against the chains holding him down. The bedposts creaked loudly as the bonds became rigidly strained.

She dropped a line of kisses down his abdomen, the gentle movements greatly contrasting the way she was mercilessly destroying him, turning him into a sobbing mess.

"R-Rin, please, _hnngh_ , I need you- _AH~_ "

"Beg for it." She pressed herself on top of him, making Len suck in a breath as her nipples brushed against his own. The vibrations slowed down a bit, allowing him to gather up the strength to form coherent words.

He gulped and closed his teary eyes. "I... _ah_... I w-want to feel your tight, wet pussy around my throbbing dick... I want you to fuck me... so, _nngh_ , please let me cum inside you..."

She lifted her hips above his, plunging herself onto his cock. A fiery sensation shot through both of them when she started to rock herself on top of him.

" _Mmm_ ~ Len..." She grinded her hips roughly, letting out breathy moans at the lightning racing through her veins. Her quiet gasps became loud cries of pleasure as Len's length slid rapidly in and out of her, hitting against her sweet spot every time she pounded on him, accompanied by his hips thrusting upwards.

Judging from the fact that she could feel the vibrations herself, she guessed that the sensations were so intense that it was unbearable. Len had his head thrown back, the chains barely holding his thrashing body down. With final wicked smile, already about to climax herself, Rin gripped on the remote and turned the dial up to the highest setting possible.

"AH~ N-N-No, RIN! F-FUCK! " He shrieked loudly, his mind and body broken. Tears of pain and bliss streaked his flushed face. His mouth was open in mid-scream, saliva running down the corner of his lips. "I-I'M CUMMING! FUCKKKK!"

"HYAH! Len... Nngh! C-cumming!" Rin grabbed tightly onto his shoulders to steady herself on his writhing body. She screamed loudly alongside with him, hitting her orgasm and feeling his burning hot seed spurt out again and again against her womb, exploding into her insides forcefully.

A haziness immediately settled in Len's brain as his body fell into an oddly pleasant numbness. The hands that had tortured him a minute ago unlocked the chains and slid the toy out. She moved up to his hair, stroking him gently. He barely had the strength, but he lifted his head up to press his mouth to hers.

"Let's do this again next time, alright?" Rin broke from the kiss and whispered into his ear, giving a small bite.

Len nodded weakly before pulling her into his arms and rolling over into deep slumber.

* * *

Fortunately, the concert was a success.

Their fans had gone wild in the audience, clapping and cheering for the two blondes as they exited the stage, with Rin waving and smiling sweetly and Len blowing kisses to the squealing fangirls as usual.

When they and the other Vocaloids got home that night, however, Len had immediately gone up to Rin's room, where he knew she was waiting.

He stepped nervously inside, gripping a black leather whip in his hands.

"Rin... play with me..."

The chains clicked shut again.

* * *

 **A/N: Sometimes I have this weird headcanon that Rin's the cute demon and Len's kind of a masochist or something. I dunno.**

 **This was a PM request that was unfortunately dragged out for about two months or so (whoops); the person thought it was too hardcore to put in the reviews haha. Hey, if anyone wants to PM, spam away!**

 **See ya'll!**


	6. The Art of Writing

**ChocolatePancake: Hello, friends! It's spring break, which means more time for writing, eating, and getting into borderline nuclear wars with BlueberryMuffin over stupid things.**

 **So, up next is the request from eve (which I've waited too long to finish, sorry) : teacher!Len and student!Rin. It's cheesy.**

 **I'm making this just a bit longer than usual, to make up for the huge lack of updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

He wondered what kind of student she was.

Len Kagamine looked down at the attendance sheet. Meiko Sakine... Seeu... _Rin Shimoda._

She was leaning back in her seat, her body turned towards the people crowding around her. A rather atypical sight for the first day of school with a bunch of new faces, but it was no surprise that her loud voice and floppy white ribbon drew her a bit of attention. A clatter of binders and notebooks sat in a slightly disorganized fashion on her desk.

Maybe she was the stereotypical top-of-the-high-school-social-hierarchy kind of a person? The one who had a paparazzi following her and parties cluttering up her schedule? Len frowned, oddly displeased at the thought of it. He didn't know why.

When she turned around and held eye contact with him for a second too long, he thought he saw a glimmer in her amazingly blue orbs, the kind that only a naive child could have, that suggested otherwise.

His felt his heart stir a bit, and his hands unconsciously clenched on his papers a bit tighter.

Len cleared his throat and turned back to the blackboard, trying to give off an air of professionalism in order to hide the surge of emotions rushing through his mind. He was a teacher. He needed to keep his image cool and composed.

"Open your textbooks to page 16."

* * *

She was 8 years younger than him.

The fact annoys Rin to no end, even though it shouldn't.

 _Maybe if he was just a bit younger... maybe if he wasn't my teacher..._

She frowned and rolled her pencil on her desk absentmindedly. Scribbles of faces and ideas that just might somehow break her free of her writer's block covered the margins of her creative writing class notebook. Nothing seemed to help her overcome the damned barrier, unfortunately.

Rin glanced at the clock, and was relieved to find that school would be over in three minutes.

Maybe Len could help her?

Still chatting with her classmates, her gaze flickered over to the blonde male, who was writing down a few things into a black binder. Probably the grades on the last test. Rin wondered if he had time to talk to her a little.

 _Nothing to lose, right?_ She felt her heart thump a bit faster.

Upon the sweet ring of the school bell, her classmates rushed out the classroom and into the hallways, eager to go home and enjoy the rest of the Friday afternoon.

Except for Rin, that is. She walked up to his desk.

"Len, I have a problem with my story."

He looked at her and propped his head up on his elbow, tapping his finger against his cheek as if thinking of something. "What is it? You actually have a higher level of writing than most other students here. Compared to most professionals, you're still a novice, but your language itself has a distinct personality."

"Oh... ah, thanks." She looked down, growing a bit warm (a bit too warm) at his praise. "But, the thing is, I'm trying to become an author. I've actually written for a few articles in magazines here and there, but this time I actually want to publish a real story. But I can't make it emotional enough. Since, well, the story..."

 _Should I tell him what it's about...?_

"A romance story, right?" Len guessed, as if he could read her mind, and she nodded.

"You figure you can teach me about it?" A light pink blossomed on her cheeks.

"T-Teach you about romance?" Len's blue eyes grew wide with surprise. "I mean, I guess you could just go check out some book from the school library and, well..."

His voice trailed off, and he scratched his head a bit sheepishly, as if thinking of something else.

"... though, I mean, I'm fine with teaching you about it."

"Really? Thank you!" Rin scolded herself silently for acting so excited and forced herself to calm down. "But, um, I-I guess I'll be taking my leave now."

"Wait, Rin."

She stopped and turned back at him, her eyes a bit nervous and unfocused. "Yes?"

"You know, when we're alone..."

He gulped, looking straight at her, albeit with a slightly flustered expression.

"You can just call me Len."

Rin blinked, and smiled softly.

* * *

"So... this is the story you want to publish?"

"Yep." Rin smiled and shifted a little in her chair next to Len's. She smelled faintly of oranges.

He was pretty impressed with her skills. Her writing seemed to flow a lot more smoothly than whatever she had to do for essays and other assignments.

And yet... there was still something off about her writing. An air of unconfidence, like she was still testing the waters of an icy pool. Rin never failed to surprise him. She was rather shy for someone whose first impression on him struck him as something of an extrovert.

"But I don't know how to write about a confession." She admitted, and turned her head slightly to the side, afraid that her eyes would meet his. Though truth to be told, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to look in her direction at the moment either.

"Maybe we can enact a scenario to give you a better grasp on the feeling?" He blurted out without thinking.

A blank look of confusion crossed her face, but it was immediately replaced by shocked eyes when she realized his words meant. "Len, I-"

 _Wait, shit. I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?_

"It was just a suggestion! We can do something else." He quickly added.

"I was- I was going to say, I'm fine with it. Really." She laughed quietly and stood up boldly despite the shakiness in her anxious voice. "So, I guess, two people will meet up someplace, right? Somewhere kind of quiet and private."

"Like right now?" Len himself stood up and looked out the window of the classroom. Save for a gym teacher wheeling down a cart of volleyballs in the far end of the hallway, there was nobody around except for Rin and Len. Just the two of them, inside their own world.

"Yep. What comes after that?"

"Hmm... maybe start by holding my hand?"

Rin blushed but took his hand, and Len could feel her cool palm pressed against his own.

"... with fingers interlocked or not?" She whispered.

"Maybe it's too intimate for just a confession?" But then Len imagined how her hand and her fingers would be perfectly molded to fit his. "Unless if you want, then, sure. I-I don't really mind."

 _We shouldn't be doing this._

To his delight, he felt her small fingers slide in between his longer ones, and he grasped her hand just a bit more firmly. "Try being kind of shy and nervous, since it's going to be a turning point in the story, and obviously, the protagonist would be anxious about the other person's response."

"Sorry for troubling you to come all the way here. I know it's kind of sudden, but..." Rin continued on, reciting a dialogue. Her skirt flapped a bit in the wind, almost, just almost, revealing what was hidden underneath. The contrast of her pale, smooth legs against the black of her skirt was so alluring to him.

Len quickly shifted his eyes back, trying to focus on her words instead of the sudden heat rushing through... _that_ place.

* * *

Out of all the days that she didn't bring an umbrella, it had to rain.

Rin shivered and held her bag closer to her, trying to keep the contents inside it dry. There had been a student council meeting that she had to attend to earlier, and there were several documents that she has to finish when she got home.

Presently, she passed by Teto's Cafe. It was closed today, but she wondered if Len had ever visited there before. They had pretty great banana muffins, after all. She often saw him in the middle of eating one when she stayed after school to talk to him.

A shiver ran down her back- the good kind of a shiver- when she remembered how he had fed her a bite once. With his lips. (Too bad she didn't like bananas all that much, but the way he pressed his lips so gently against her own...)

Suddenly, the feeling of raindrops assaulting her back disappeared completely. Rin looked up to see a red umbrella over her head and the figure of-

Well. Speak of the devil...

"You really should check the weather before you go out." Len chuckled and pulled her closer to him. They stopped underneath a tree.

"Don't tell me what to do." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"That's no way to talk to your teacher, Rinny... ah. Well, yeah." Rin saw Len abruptly turned away, color rising to his cheeks. The umbrella was shoved into her hand. "Here, hold this for a second."

"What are you so uncomfortable about?" Rin watched Len as he took his jacket off and draped it across her shoulders. She looked down and squeaked softly when she realized her white shirt had nearly gone transparent, her lavender bra visible through the thin fabric. But she forced a smirk to hide her embarrassment, leaning just a tiny bit closer. "Why, did you get turned on?"

"Shut it," Len snapped. In a very unteacher-like fashion.

Rin dropped her hand down and teasingly grazed her fingers along the crotch of his pants. Len gasped softly and unconsciously tightened his grip on her. She felt her body slowly burning up with desire, and when she pressed down a little harder, she could feel how he was hardening down there-

"No."

Her hand was suddenly pushed away, and she looked up at him, her eyes a mixture of shock and confusion.

Maybe he, too, was aware of the fact that they had crossed the line, though that already occurred ages ago. Rin felt panic go through her body.

"Not yet."

Len saw how her face had turned pale from shock and how her wide eyes were colored with distress, and he felt a sense of guilt stab him. Len just pulled her back to his body and dropped a quick kiss on her lips, silently reassuring her that everything was all right.

He was a teacher. She was a student of his. The boundary was drawn the time she stepped into his classroom, but she had merely scoffed at the rules and tossed them out the window. Rin hated herself; she hated himself for blurring the line and being unable to avoid the emotional limbo. And she hated how she loved the feeling of him holding her and running his fingers through her hair.

"Not yet, okay? Sometime later."

 _Sometime when I'm no longer your student but just another girl,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

The board was covered in scribbles of the many students, signatures and doodles of summer and the final words of goodbye.

Len was supposed to be at the teacher's meeting for finalizing the schedule for next year, but something tied him down to the classroom. It seemed a bit gloomy, standing alone in a classroom once bustling with his students. Especially that girl, which...

He brought his hand up to adjust his glasses, feeling a sting in his eyes.

There was a knock on the door. He opened it a bit too fast.

Rin stood timidly at the entrance, both her fists clenched so rigidly that her knuckles had turned white. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, as if she had stayed up a bit too late or cried a little. Or maybe both.

"Come on in."

The moment the door closed behind her, she threw her arms around his chest, squeezing him so tightly that his breath was momentarily knocked out.

"I don't want to leave you, Len."

"Me neither- I can't believe you're graduating from high school today." His voice cracked, but Len managed to retain his composure, unlike Rin, whose face was now visibly streaked with a few tears.

"Hey, Len..."

"Yes?"

"Since I'm not really you're student anymore starting today..."

Rin took a deep breath and brought her hand over to trace it down his chest. "C-Can we... uh..."

Len held back a smile, seeing her momentary aggression being eaten away by her usual shyness.

Yet, the control he had started out with in the beginning of the year had been slowly eroded away every time she smiled at him, every time her hand brushed against his own when a piece of paper was passed between them.

Now, the predator of desire had reduced it to mere nothingness.

Without a second thought, he slid his hand to lift up her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Rin gasped softly, and Len took advantage of the moment to slip his tongue past her slightly parted lips. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he attacked her mouth with total abandon.

Len uttered a beastlike growl and broke free from the kiss, panting for air. Before Rin could catch her breath, he leaned down and bit down on her neck, marking the once flawlessly smooth skin as his own with a bright red bruise.

She cried out, the pain shocking her for a second before it dulled into a pleasant sensation. She whimpered as he started to suck on the mark, one of his hands gripping her shoulder possessively. The other trailed down to pull off her sundress with an uncharacteristic impatience.

"I-I get to be on the top!" She demanded, pushing him away suddenly, a beautifully red color on her cheeks.

Len raised one of his eyebrows. "Being aggressive, are we?"

"Shut up..." Rin growled and yanked her underwear off, climbing on top to straddle him. Trembling hands unzipped the zipper of his pants swiftly, and she traced the tip of her finger over the skin. The smirk on Len's face disappeared in a hiss of pleasure. Satisfied that she now had control, Rin squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself down, breaking past the barrier.

"Are you okay?" Len brought his hand up to her cheek in concern, forcing himself to keep at least a bit of control. Rin held back a cry that threatened to escape and grinded against him to show him that she was fine. Nonetheless, he still pulled her closer to him to give her a soothing kiss.

"Heh... I'm connected to you now." Rin laughed quietly through the pain and started moving herself on his length experimentally, her moans growing louder as the sting ebbed away. An unbearable heat surged from between her legs and her hips jerked in a quicker rhythm. " _Nnn_ _... Len..._ "

Len felt a burning sensation twist inside him. And with barely a word of warning, he had turned her around so that _he_ was on top instead, towering over her, eyes fixated hungrily on her beautiful face. His hands forcefully parted her legs to allow him to thrust even deeper.

"Hey, that's not fair- ah!" Rin cried out as Len gave a hard thrust into her, sending a wave of heat going through her. An animalistic snarl escaped his throat as he felt her tight walls squeeze on him, and one of his hands reached down to sharply pinch her behind, making her gasp out.

"But you've been a very naughty _student_ , Rin, and I have to _discipline_ you," Len growled darkly, eyes the color of obsidian. He let out a guttural groan as he pulled back to give another hard thrust. "I don't want to hear anything from you except for your moans and screams. Understand?"

"You- mmnh!" She moaned in shock through her clenched her teeth when she felt the red sting of Len's hand on her backside, and her eyes glazed over from the throb of pleasure.

"That's better, my love." He leaned down to give her a kiss, a bit more softer than before.

Rin moaned and her back arched up involuntarily when his pace increased yet again. His mouth was shaped into the single syllable of her name as he slammed himself inside her, invading her insides violently. She whimpered incoherently and dug her nails into him, wanting to rid the horrible, beautiful need that she would never be able to put into words.

"Ah! Len!"

Her grip on him hardened when she pulled her body against his, her fingernails scratching at his back and a fiery pleasure rushing through her veins, a split second before his. Len groaned loudly, feeling her tightness squeeze him as his desire burst out in white ribbons of fluid.

A content silence fell upon them, broken only by the soft sound of their breaths.

Len brushed his hand across Rin's cheek to wipe away a droplet of happiness. And another droplet of sorrow, for there were only a few moments before they were going to be separated until sometime much later.

"I'll be seeing you sometime soon. Really soon. I promise, Rin."

* * *

The warmth of the coffee mug shielded Rin's hands from the cold. She was focused on the people passing by the French cafe she sat in, the snowflakes softly adding to the growing blanket of white.

Maybe there's a reason why snow was so often tied to romance in books and movies, though Rin couldn't exactly tell why. If that was the case, then Mother Nature must have planned this day in her favor.

She caught sight of the man with spiky blonde hair walking through the door, the small tinkle of the bell resounding through the air. His eyes immediately locked with hers, and a grin spread on his face as he walked over quickly, pulling out a chair.

"Long time no see." Len laughed, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Wow, Rin, you really grew up."

She blushed. "I'm 20 now. Of course I'm all grown up."

"You still talk like a kid. But, hey, it just makes you cuter, you know?" Len's gaze drifted down a bit lower, a mischievous glitter in his blue eyes. "Though I guess you did grow in more ways than one."

Her arms immediately went up to her chest and she pouted. "And you still are a perv."

"But, hey, you grew in a... non-physical way." He reached into his bag and pulled out a book, the front cover a deep green and engraved with gold lettering. "Saw this in the front shelves of several bookstores, but I think you _already know_."

Rin gasped. "Th-That's-"

Len smiled and opened the book to the first page, reading the single line of text on the otherwise white page.

" _Dedicated to the person who taught me the art of writing out emotions- the ones I knew existed but never could find._ "

* * *

 **BlueberryMuffin: We're** **doing something a bit different for the upcoming cat!Rin and dog!Len: probably a two-shot, with fluff then a lemon?**

 **Hopefully our writing styles haven't changed too much in the meantime.** **Anyways, please forgive us for going so many months without updates.**

 **See you guys!**


End file.
